genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Glossary
Notes Before anything else, note that there are two “glossaries”: the one on the story page of the anime’s official site, and the glossaries fronting each novel of Horizon. With that in mind, I will be separating them as such. As well as per episode/volume. Order of appearance is based on the original source. Some terms, I admit, are of my own wording, either because there is still no official English term for it (based on official English subtitles of the anime), or I just haven’t updated. These will be indicated by an asterisk (*). Alternate versions (personal opinion!) of terms will follow the “official” one. General Terminology *'Jud.' - An abbreviation of the word "Judgment", it is the term used by affiliates of the Far East, especially the inhabitants of Musashi, as an affirmative remark. It is specifically noted as a term used by criminals in a court setting. *'Tes.' - An abbreviation of the word "Testament", it is an affirmative remark like Jud. However, Tes. is only used by inhabitants of the members of the Testament Union. Originally, the remark is used to symbolize a person sealing a contract with the gods, and was used at the AHEAD era. **The Jud./Tes. separation is an omnipresent marker that sets the Far Easterners apart. it constantly reminds them of their ancestor's sins and subjugation, as well as the oppression they experience to this day. Season 1 Glossary Season 1 Episode 01: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon *'Musashi' - The only independent territory in the Far East, and where the main characters reside; an airship city. There are two ships in the middle, flanked by 3 ships on each side, for a total of 8 ships, over 7 kilometers in length overall. *'Academy' - Generally a school, but because only students are able to participate in political and military affairs, such academies are heavily supported by their respective countries. The academy which the protagonists attend, Musashi Ariadust Academy, has an age limit of 18 imposed by the Testament Union. In comparison with other countries’ academies, which essentially do not have an age limit, the situation is rather unfair. *'Chancellor' - The head of military affairs within the school. Has more power than the Student Council President. *'Student Council President' - The head of political affairs within the school. *'Testament Union' - Also known as Seiren, an organization established by the world’s superpowers, responsible for smooth conduction of history recreation. An abbreviation of “Seifu Renmei”. *'Far East' - The stage of the story, and the only inhabitable area on Earth. Formerly called the Divine States, it was renamed to the Far East as a result of a certain disturbance. It is currently divided into territories under provisional rule by each superpower. *'History Recreation' - Refers to recreating the history recorded in the Testaments. Chosen as a means to return once more to the heavens that people once used to reside in. The Testament Union is primarily in charge of this. *'Mikawa' - The Far East’s representative country, and an ally of Musashi. *'Ability' - Techniques related to manipulating the ether* within the air to create certain phenomena. *'Conductor' - A member of the Scholars* who believe in God/the Testament. *'Ether Vein' - A channel where ether flows, of notable size. *'Ritual Shinto Spell' - A Shinto ability that requires offerings (items/actions) to please the gods. *'Divine Correspondence' - A general term that refers to various types of communication/transmissions. *'Testament' - A history book that records history from the former earth. Automatically updates every 100 years. Because the updates stop at the year 1648, it is thought to be the end of the world. *'Apocalypse' - The end of the world, popularly denoted as the year 1648 of the Testament Era. *'Harmonic Divine States' - A copy of the Divine States (now the Far East) created in another space to solve the land shortage when mankind returned to the earth from the heavens. Originally, people not from the Divine States moved here. However, due to a certain incident, the area collapsed and overwrote a portion of the original Divine States. Season 1 Episode 02: Innocents at the Table *'Provisional Councilor' - A member of the Provisional Council, an organization comprised of adults who have already graduated from Musashi Ariadust Academy. Though able to influence the student council and the union*, their words do not have any sway or authority to them. *'Automaton' - A race of dolls with a soul residing in them; a servitory nature towards their masters is built-in. *'Remorse Way' - Refers to a central pathway on the starboard side of the Okutama surface area. There is a tombstone for a girl named "Horizon A.” who died here in the past. *'Harmonic Unification War' - Refers to the war that broke out when the Harmonic Divine States collapsed, causing a war between the real world and the Harmonic Realm. Because the Harmonic Realm won, the real world was divided, placed under provisional rule, and renamed the Far East. *'Nanboku-cho War' - Refers to the war recreated during the period of the north and south dynasties, before the Divine States were renamed as the Far East. Served as the impetus to the Harmonic Unification War. *'Harmonic Territories' - Refers to the areas from the Harmonic Divine States that had overwritten areas from the real world. Their appearance is that of a pillar of light, and the climate within the territories differs from the climate outside. *'Phenomena' - Incidents that occur due to a disturbance in an ether vein, such as being spirited away. *'Lost Nobles incident' - One incidence of spiriting away. Characteristic to this incident is the “two-boundary seal” left behind in the area of the incident. *'K.P.A. Italia' - Refers to the former Italy that now rules over the Aki; in control of the Setouchi region. *'Mortal Sin Armaments (Logismoi Oplo)' - Weapons of mass destruction, created using the cardinal sins as a motif. They were developed in Mikawa, and distributed to other countries. *'Seven Deadly Sins' - Desires or emotions that lead people to commit sin. They are: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. *'Eight Evil Thoughts' - Used as the basis of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are Gastrimargia (Gluttony), Porneia (Lust), Phylargyria (Greed), Lypē (Sadness), Orgē (Wrath), Akedia (Sloth), Kenodoxia (Vainglory), and Hyperēphania (Pride). Kookaidoori l.jpg|Remorse Way.|link=Remorse Way Jousouryouiki_l.jpg|Harmonic Territories. Koushikakushi_l.jpg|A Nikyou Crest found at a spiriting away. Season 1 Episode 03: Commandos in Town *'The Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira' - Refers to the four who directly serve Mikawa’s ruler Motonobu Matsudaira. Members: Tadakatsu Honda, Tadatsugu Sakai, Naomasa Ii and Yasumasa Sakakibara. *'Tres España' - The territory of Shimoseki, currently under provisional rule, under the warlords Ootomo and Ouchi, as well as Spain. *'Gods of War' - Large-scale humanoid robots that move through assimilating a person. Remotely-controlled types also exist. *'Oda' - Refers to the Oda clan. They, along with the Ottoman Empire, are the provisional rulers of P.A. ODA, located in the Kinki~Tokai region. Currently has an alliance with Mikawa, and in a state of partial secession from the Testament Union. *'Song of Passage' - One of the nursery rhymes of the Far East. *'Weighted Space' - A special space where the force of gravity or a load is increased *'Provisional Council' -With regards to the Musashi, it is an organization composed of those who have graduated from the academy. It does not have any substantial political power, and can only provide opinions. *'Student Contention' - A dispute occuring between students. Teachers and ordinary citizens are not allowed to interfere. *'The Peerless of the East' - Nickname of Tadakatsu Honda. *'The Peerless of the West' - Muneshige Tachibana's nickname. *'Pope-President' - Refers to the president of K.P.A. Italia, Innocentius. *'Mechanic Shell' - A full-body type Powered Suit Season 1 Episode 04: Covert Ops Under the Night Sky *'Mikawa Security Corps' - The only other armed group permitted by the Testament Union, other than itself. Activities are restricted to defense and escort work. Futayo Honda is currently serving as its head. *'Aki' - The clan located in the Setouchi region, which is currently under the provisional rule of K.P.A. Italia (former Italy). *'Nobles' - Thought to be the origin of the “Lost Nobles” incidents. Perhaps humans are also…? *'Nikyou Crest' - A strange crest left in the areas where the “Lost Nobles” incidents occurred. *'Genesis Project' - A plan formulated to resolve the apocalypse; originally by Motonobu Matsudaira, Mikawa’s lord. The details are shrouded in mystery. *'Tonbokiri' - A Divine Weapon; it holds a special ability - the target is cleaved by simply reflecting his image on the blade. Is able to slice not only physical matter, but phenomena as well. *'Divine Weapons' - Special weapons that possess abilities; they have superior driving force compared to normal weapons, and their abilities are activated by raising the levels of the driving force. *'Shin-Nagoya Castle (Atelier Matsudaira)' - A large atelier in Mikawa, with 4 ether vein furnaces* and a central ether vein furnace* that connects all 4 together. The Armors of Deadly Sins were made here. *'Ether Vein Reactor' - A furnace that extracts ether, and also refines Ether Fuel, one of many types of fuel. *'Ether' - A key component of the world’s space/atmosphere; a substance that allows all sorts of phenomena. *'ATELL' - The smallest denomination of ether. Season 1 Episode 05: Graduates Under the Moon *'El Azul' - Tres España's aerial Gods of War. Each of its wings span 10 meters long. Is operated by "absorbing" a human pilot. *'García de Ceballos' - A famous postman in charge of the public post in Spain. His name is inherited by Muneshige Tachibana. *'Strike Forcer' - Refers to a melee-type fighter; in particular, one who speciallizes in close-quarter combat. *'Eight Great Dragon Kings' - A common name for owners of the Mortal Sin Armaments. *'Lypē Katathlipsē' - Translated into "Lamentation of Sloth". The Mortal Sin Armament controlling “Sadness” (at other people’s gain; envy). In the shape of a gunblade; at normal drive levels, the target reflected on the blade is cleaved. At hyper drive levels, it releases a large-scale bombardment that almost seems to scrape off a large area. The Shinto Weapon, the Dragonfly-Slicing Spear, is its prototype. *'Gravity Manipulation' - One of the abilities that automatons such as Kazuno and the others have. It allows for the free control of physical objects, such as suspending them in the air, or launching them like shell projectiles. *'Hyper Drive' - A drive level that only the formal owners of Mortal Sin Armaments can invoke. Activating this consumes a large amount of ether; however, this allows for an incredible display of power of the Mortal Sin Armaments, which have their own special abilities. *'Normal Drive' - One of the drive force levels that Divine Weapons and Mortal Sin Armaments have. Doesn’t consume as much ether, but the attack power isn’t that high either. *'Central Unification Reactor' - Refers to the central reactor connecting the other reactors. *'Evagrius Ponticus' - The ancient Egyptian author of the logismoi, which lists the Eight Concepts (Eight Evil Thoughts). *'Olos Phthonos' - The Armor of Deadly Sins that governs “Envy”, and the OS (Operating System) that controls all the other Armors of Deadly Sins. *'Advanced Drive' - Another drive force level unique to Divine Weapons; allows the use of even more unique and powerful attacks. *'Dousetsu Tachibana' - The father of Tachibana Ginchiyo, and the former “Peerless Man of the West”. Season 1 Episode 06: Advocate at the Confession Grounds *'Padua Academy' - An academy in K.P.A. Italia. *'Chancellor's Board (alt. Supreme Federation)' - The organization within academies that deals with military affairs. *'P.A. ODA' - Provisional ruler of the Kinki~Tokai region in the Far East, composed of the Sengoku warlord clan, Oda, and the Ottoman Empire. Currently allied with Mikawa and in partial secession from the Testament Union. *'Heliocentricism/Copernican Theory' - The Heretical Ability used by K.P.A. Italian Galileo. Galileo is able to move at hyper-fast speeds around whoever has this cast on them our planets around the sun. Because the movement speed is the same as the planet’s revolution speed, it is near-impossible to see him. *'Engineering Club Meeting' - A meeting between the members of the Musashi Engineering Club. *'Nobles’ Meeting' - A meeting between the nobles of the areas under Musashi control. Season 1 Episode 07: Musashi’s Knights *'Crown Prince' - The male heir to the throne. *'Secularization' - A return to secular life, or life as a normal citizen. *'Kyoto (The Capital)' - Located in Kinki, it is a sacred demilitarized zone. *'The Emperor' - The ruler of the Far East, and is forever youthful. Is in charge of managing the earth plates (earth pulses). *'Confrontation (alt. Duel)' - In the case of student contention, there are many means of fighting, such as combat, debate, and so on. Because in this world, students are representative of countries, there are also cases where a duel is international. *'Jizurisuzaku' - A female, heavy-type God of War controlled by Naomasa. It is made of many different parts and fragments of other Gods of War; Naomasa’s Mouse resides in it. *'Mouse' - It is a sacred beast-type device that serves as an intermediate between its owner and the Shinto Gods whenever the owner uses an Ability. They have mass and volume, and a physical form. *'Substitute Offering' - These are actions or material objects offered to please the gods when using an Ability. Substitute offerings can be used in place of Fluid Offerings*. *'Haiki' - A denomination that displays the amount of fluid used when using an Ability; one “Haiki”, when converted, is 3,600 ATELL. These can be stored within the body, as well as other areas. human consumes 1 Haiki per hour for existence *'External Energy (Personal Blessing)' - Refers to bless that one can store within his/her own body. All churches have a storage vessels for this, and members of the same church share the fluid offerings from their respective vessels. Such bless can be bought and sold with currency. *'Poker Face' - The nickname given to Shirojiro Bertoni by the Testament Union. *'Feudal Knight' - A knight serving under a feudal lord Season 1 Episode 08: Ruler of the Land *'Itsukushima Shrine' - A shrine located in K.P.A. Italia provisionally-ruled Aki. *'Olos Phthonos / Όλος Φθονός (Encompassed Yearning)' - An Armament of Deadly Sins that governs “Envy”. One of its features is control of the 8 other Armaments of Deadly Sins. Basically, it can serve as an OS for the other 8. It has also assimilated Horizon’s soul. *'School Regulations' - Basic rules and regulations that all students of academies must follow, as decided upon by the Testament Union *'Stithos Porneia / Στήθος Πορνεία' - The Armament of Deadly Sins that represents “Lust”. It does not have any offensive capabilities, but on normal drive levels, all attacks aimed at the owner will be nullified. On hyper-drive levels, the area of effect for nullifying attacks is greatly expanded. *'Geocentrism/Ptolemaic Theory' - A heretic Ability used by Galileo, of K.P.A. Italia. It forces the target of this ability to revolve around Galileo at orbital speeds. Season 1 Episode 09: The Summit's Flower *'Shirabyoushi' - A kind of song and dance. Alternatively, a person who performs such. *'Westphalia Peace Conference' - An international conference that occured in 1648 for a peace treaty to put an end to the Thirty-Year War. The very final writing (or entry) in the Testament pertains to this. Season 1 Episode 10: The Trumpeter at the Start Line *'Disintegration Barrier' - A wall of light that surrounds the area where Horizon is held captive. Anyone who touches it will disintegrate. The novels explains how it works: “It’s a self-activating shell-like wall with no hardness to it, but anyone who touches it will be analyzed by the wall and eroded by their greatest sin. The memory of their greatest regret will be reproduced, and if they cannot deny this, they will simply be ‘disintegrated’.” *'Tercio' - The mainstay of this era’s military formations, it is a densely-packed, rectangle-shaped formation, where musketeers surround pikemen. Composed of roughly 1,000 men, while it can be relatively slow in movement, its excels in defense. Also see the Wikipedia article on tercio. *'Shirasago Enterprise' - A brand specializing in shrine goods of the Izumo Conglomerate (aka IZUMO), the largest business entity in the Far East, which undertook the construction of the Musashi. It is a sponsor of the Asama Shrine. :*This was mistranslated as White Sand Plinth (pedestal) in TAN subs; though thought to be written as 白砂台座, 白砂代座 is the actual kanji used. both 台座 and 代座 are homonyms. Though I’m personally not sure whether or not 代座 means enterprise, it does refer to a business entity, so I’m going with that for now. *'Umetsubaki' - Literally "plum-camellia" in Japanese. A longbow, formed by the linking of two shortbows; made by White Sand Enterprise. Asama is an owner of one. Its power is comparable to the Ether cannon of a battleship. *'Tsirhc Church' - The mainstream religion of the era, based around the Son of God. *'Technomagi' - An Ability being persecuted in Europe, it is usually practiced in secret. Technomagi can also refer to the Ability-holders, although the term Technohexen is also used, especially for female users of Technomagi. *'Auspuff' - Literally "exhaust" in German, used to denote "bless consumption" in Japanese. For mages/witches, this refers to the amount of Ether Fuel used in abilities. *'EDEL Brocken' - Denotes the meaning of "overlooking magic mountain" in Japanese. Mainly refers to a magic goods brand used by witches and magicians. Originally, it is the name of a mountain in Germany famous as the place where witches gather in Walpurgis Night. Season 1 Episode 11: Musashi's Mr. Impossible *'Argénte Loup' - French for "silver wolf". Nate Mitotsudaira’s nickname. She also uses this as her nick in online chats. *'Argentées Chaînes' - A Divine Weapon used by Nate. It has its own conscious will, and expresses it through changing shape into words, and so on. During combat, it follows Nate’s orders, but can also act of its accord when she is in trouble; it has saved her many times before. *'Original Ability' - An original ability created by its user - once registered by the creator with the god he is contracted with, the owner will be able to use it. *'Yayoizuki, Kisaragi, Mutsuki' - An Original Ability by Noriki whose names are based on the third, second and first months of the Japanese lunar calendar respectively. The first punch, Yayoizuki, nullifies the recipient’s defenses; the second punch, Kisaragi, allows his punches to strike anything. By using these two initial punches as an offering, he is able to punch anything he acknowledges, with the punch’s power increased due to the offering - he finishes it off with his last punch, Mutsuki. he uses two punches as an offering for the third punch to be a 1-hit-KO attack that can’t be blocked or avoided. Season 1 Episode 13: Those Lined Up Above the Horizon *'P.A. ODA’s Five Great Peaks' - Refers to the members of the P.A. ODA’s primary attack force. The 4th is composed of two, so the group is made of 6 members; they are also referred to as “The 6 Demon Army”. *'San Lorenzo' - Tres España’s capital ship. Season 2 Glossary Season 2 Episode 01: Club Members in the Scarlet Field *'Anglo-Spanish Armada War' - The war that acts as a turning point in the conflict between Spain and England during 1588. This war involves Spain's newly-constructed fleet on their voyage on the seas surrounding England, and the clash between England's own fleet and the Spanish fleet resulted in heavy losses for Spain. *'Testamenta Arma' - A set of Divine Weapons given to the countries who are entrusted with the protection of the Testament. These weapons, in contrast with the Logismoi Óplo which is patterned after the Seven Deadly Sins, are based on the Seven Virtues. Each virtue is represented by two weapons, which represent the Old and New Generations (Catholicism and Protestantism), and these fourteen weapons are fueled by the Testament of each designated country through that country's Ether Vein; because of this, these weapons only work within its country's territory. *'Crus Temperantia Vetus' - One of two Testamenta Arma assigned to Tres España, given to Alcalá de Henares' Vice Chancellor Takakane Hironaka. It holds the ability to slow down enemy attacks by a certain factor. *'Crus Temperantia Novum' - One of two Testamenta Arma assigned to Tres España, given to Alcalá de Henares' Student Council Secretary Diego Velasquez. Has the ability to reduce the attack power of enemy abilities to a fraction of the original depending on the number of hits of that ability. *'Michiyukibyakko' - The flagship God of War of Tres España owned by Alcalá de Henares' Second Special Duty Fusae Era. It was constructed along with three other Gods of War during the period of Catholic Revolt 50 years and 30 years ago; these Gods of War, called the "Four Sages", are supposed to have the power that matches a Divine Weapon. Aside for its superior evasive abilities, the Michiyukibyakko is also feared for its ability to transform any battlefield into a road, the best-suited battleground for this God of War. *'Arcabuz Cruz' - One of the weapons Gin Tachibana uses and the weapon commonly used by member of the Tachibana family with the 門 (mon, "gate" radical) name. It comes in the form of a cross-shaped gun, which is most often stored in a separate space hidden from plain sight. *'Akedia Katathlipse' - The Mortal Sin Armament patterned after "disgust". It's original owner is Alcalá de Henares' Student Council Vice-President and Treasurer, Juana. Its Hyper Drive ability restrains its targets at the particular part of the body which that person dejects the most. *'England' - The floating island country located west of the Far East. Unlike the Harmonic Divine States, England is not ruled by a daimyo. It is 31km from north to south, 30km from west to east, and has a depth of 4km. The archipelago is composed of four layers, and has a large population of non-human races. *''Granuaile'' - An escort vessel affiliated to England's Oxford Academy. Her captain is Grace O'Malley. *'TRUMPS' - An 14-member organization created by Ben Johnson in preparation for the Armada War. Serves the duties of both the Student Council and Chancellor's Board of Oxford Academy. *'Brachium Justitia Vetus' - One of two Testamenta Arma assigned to England, given to Oxford TRUMPS' Robert Dudley. Comes in the form of a glove-like accessory. Has the ability to remotely control weapons within range. *'"Asama-sama is Shooting"' - A doujin starring Malga Naruze and Tomo Asama. *'Mountains of Text' - Toussaint Neshinbara's ability. Words and sentences offered to the God of Writing, the Sugawara-type Itsuru, is transformed into reality. One has to offer a substantial amount of text for it to be effective and can be time-consuming. Season 2 Episode 02: Players on the Stage *'Second Tragedy: Macbeth' - One of the pieces that compose Thomas Shakespeare's arsenal of theatrical plays-turned-abilities, Lord Chamberlain's Men. The opponent is forced to follow the role of Macbeth, the titular character, at the cost of an immense amount of ether. *'Aspida Phylargia' - The Mortal Sin Armament that governs "greed", owned by Thomas Shakespeare. Its Normal Drive ability is the basic protection abilities of a normal shield, and its Hyper Drive ability grants ether to its owner depending on how much pain the owner receives. *'13th Mutsu Invitational Academy' - An academy founded by Carlos I, Tres España's Student Council President and Chancellor. It is a church-based secret institution who raises young children who undergoes elite training under the academy. Thirteen years ago, a group of children from the academy incited a rebellion which caused the downfall of the academy. *'King's Gifted Sword Type Two: E.X. Caliburn' - England's mainland defense ability in the form of a powerful sword, owned by Elizabeth. It has the ability to cleave through targets from a large distance, even reaching the maximum bounds of England's territory with ease. It is currently impaled on a mound of land near the London Tower, waiting for the one who will pull out the sword who will become the next king of England. *'Half-Elf' - A half-blood race which came from the offspring of an elf and a human. Currently suffers from persecution due to the pure-blood principles of Tres España. *'Elf' - A race of human-like people who are gifted with longevity that far exceeds a human's. Their most distinguishable feature is their long, pointy ears. *'Grande Felicisima Armada' - The fleet constructed by Tres España for the Anglo-Spanish Armada War. Composed of state-of-the-art ships, and is also called the "Invincible Armada". *''San Martin'' - The flagship of the Grande Felicisima Armada, under construction for the purpose of the Anglo-Spanish Armada War. *'Battle of Lepanto' - A fierce battle that took place in Itsukushima as part of Testament Union's history recreation. Involved Tres España, P.A. ODA, and Hexagone Francaise, with Tres España suffering heavy losses. Season 2 Episode 03: Those Descending to the Surface *'Tower of London' - A structure on England’s second level. Though it’s called a “tower”, it’s actually more of a fortress. Currently, “Double Bloody Mary” is confined within, awaiting execution. *'Wetman' - “Scarred”, upon seeing Toori, naked with seaweed on his crotch, mistakenly calls him this, thinking he is a spirit or some such being. *'Hashiba' - Refers to the previously-occupied Kinki used as a base of operations, and the Daimyo, the Toyotomi clan that later conquered the Far East. Currently allied with M.H.R.R. (The Holy Roman Empire)’s Catholic force, and attacking Mouri. *'Double Bloody Mary' (lit. doubly blood-stained Mary) - Refers to the two historical figures who existed at nearly the same time: the English queen Mary Tudor (nicknamed Bloody Mary), and Mary Stuart, a Scottish queen charged with trying to assassinate Elizabeth. As someone who inherited both the names of Mary Tudor and of Mary Stuart, she eventually was called “Double Bloody Mary”. *'DOGEZA' - A special move of Far Eastern merchants, according to the writings of the Testament. It is a negotiation technique that guarantees to make the other concede to one’s requests. Truly an ultimate skill. Season 2 Episode 04: Ruler of the Theater *'Homeland Contract' - A contract with a god of one’s own birthplace. Upon contract, one receives free blessings and protective assistance for daily activities, as well as some basic types of blessings. *'Divine Blessing Contract' - Determining a mouse by random when establishing a contract with one. Compared to establishing a contract by personally selecting a preferred mouse, it is much cheaper. *'Comedy: "Much Ado About Nothing"' - One of the works that make up Thomas Shakespeare’s theatrical play ability, "Lord Chamberlain’s Men", it creates a stage atmosphere with a barrier, for combat use. References *Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Infodump on Tumblr, translated from [http://www.sunrise-anime.jp/staffcolumn/genesis_horizon_s/ Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Official Site Episode Glossary] (in Japanese). * Category:Glossaries